horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Voorhees (original timeline)
Jason Voorhees is the main villain of the ''Friday the 13th'' franchise. Either as a figment of imagination or in the flesh, Jason appears in every novel, comic, and film. He stalks and kills the inhabitants of Camp Crystal Lake, feeling a burning need to avenge the death of his beloved mother, Pamela. Biography Childhood Jason Voorhees was born on Friday, June 13, 1946 to Pamela and Elias VoorheesJason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday in the small town of Crystal Lake. Jason suffered from physical deformities and possibly mental disabilties, and experienced a sheltered childhood; he did not attend school and the only contact he had was with his mother.Friday the 13th Part 2 However, during the summer of 1957, Jason attended Camp Crystal Lake, where his mother worked as a cook. Unfortunately, his disturbing appearance earned him ridicule and persecution from the other children, who, on one occasion, teased him by trying to cover his face and calling him a "freak show". In an effort to escape their taunts, a terrified Jason ran down the pier and fell into the Crystal Lake. Unable to swim, he began to struggle and disappeared under the water.Friday the 13thFreddy vs. Jason Jason's body was never recovered and he was believed to have drowned in the lake. His mother blamed the camp counselors, Barry and Claudette, who were supposed to have been looking after Jason, but had been too busy having sex and smoking dope to prevent the accident. A year later, in the summer of 1958, Mrs. Voorhees snuck into Camp Crystal Lake at night and murdered Barry and Claudette, the two teenagers that were supposed to have been watching the children. After the double homicide, the camp was closed. Years later, Mrs. Voorhees heard about various attempts to re-open the camp; she set fire to the camp and poisoned the water supply. Following these events, locals believed the area was jinxed and dubbed the camp, "Camp Blood". The camp was deserted up until 1979 when a man named Steve Christy tried to re-open the camp that his parents once owned. Mrs. Voorhees stalked the camp, killing off Christy and six of the hired counselors. The only survivor of the massacre was a girl named Alice Hardy. She fought off Mrs. Voorhees and decapitated her with a machete. After Alice killed Mrs. Voorhees, she got in a canoe and passed out. When Alice was recovered by police, she claimed that "the boy" had dragged her under the water. The confused police told her that, upon searching the campground, they hadn't found any boy. Birth of a killer Two months later, Alice was at home trying to get over the horrible events that took place at the camp, when she was attacked in her apartment by Jason, who killed her with an ice pick. How Jason was still alive following his supposed childhood drowning was unknown. Jason returned to Crystal Lake, where he continued to live in the forest, keeping a grisly shrine to his mother's decapitated corpse. In 1982, he chased local teenager Chris Higgins through the woods in the middle of the night. Chris passed out and woke up in her own bed; nobody would believe her story of the man who attacked her.Friday the 13th Part III Five years later, a man named Paul Holt opened up a camp counselor training ground at Crystal Lake, despite local police warning him he was located too close to the site of the "Camp Blood" massacre. Jason, now wearing a Burlap sack over his head to hide his deformed face, broke into the camp grounds to punish the counselors for their intrusion. After killing six of them, he struggled with a girl named Ginny Field. Ginny, who was familiar with the local legend of Jason Voorhees and Camp Blood, relied on psychology to defeat the killer. Finding Jason's shack in the woods, she donned Mrs. Voorhees sweater and took on the role of Jason's mother, distracting him long enough to drive a machete into Jason's shoulder. Ginny and Paul left Jason for dead and returned to the camp, where Ginny was attacked from behind, and blacked out. The next morning, Ginny was being taken away in an ambulance, but neither Jason nor Paul were anywhere to be found. The next day, Jason killed a couple living in a home near Crystal Lake and acquired new clothes. Then he made his way to a vacationing spot called Higgins Haven, where he killed seven vacationing teenagers and three bikers. It was there that he aquired a hockey mask from one of his victims, Shelley Finkelstein. The only survivor of Jason's rampage was Chris Higgins, the girl he had attacked two years earlier. Chris managed to hold Jason off for some time, inflicting various severe injuries on him, none of which proved fatal; she stabbed him in the leg and hanged him on a rope before finally swinging an axe into his face. Jason finally collapsed, and a severely disturbed Chris was discovered the next morning by police, making bizarre claims that a "lady in the lake" attacked her. {C Believing Jason to be dead, the paramedics took his body to the Wessex County Mortuary, where he soon regained consciousness. Killing two hospital staff on his escape, Jason returned to Crystal Lake, where he came across the home of twelve-year-old Tommy Jarvis and his family. Jason murdered a group of teenagers who were renting the house next door before being discovered by Tommy's sister, Trish Jarvis. As Trish tried desperately to defend herself and her brother from Jason's attack, Tommy formed an idea from newspaper clipping telling the story of Jason Voorhees. Shaving his head to resemble the young Jason, Tommy managed to distract the confused killer before impaling him through the skull with his own machete. When the mutilated Jason still showed signs of life, Tommy desperate started hacking away at his body in an effort to ensure he was dead.Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter Following his death, Jason was buried at Eternal Peace Cemetery in the Crystal Lake area,Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives although local officials were under the belief that he had been cremated. Meanwhile, the traumatised Tommy Jarvis spent his adolesence in a series of psychiatric facilities, suffering visions of Jason Voorhees. Showing signs of progress, he was transported to a halfway house in the hopes that he could soon re-enter society. However, a brutal incident at the facility caused local ambulance driver, Roy Burns, to take on the guise of Jason Voorhees, killing most of the residents at the halfway house as revenge for the death of his son. Although some authorities initially credited the real Jason for the murders, Tommy eventually defeated the killer and revealed his true identity.Friday the 13th: A New Beginning Resurrection {C The events at the halfway house only contributed to Tommy's psychological problems. Upon his release from a mental institution, he and his friend traveled to Eternal Peace Cemetery, seeking resolution between him and Jason. Tommy planned to destroy Jason's remains, but upon digging him up, rammed a metal rod through his heart in a fit of anger. As Tommy prepared to cremate the corpse, lightning struck the rod and brought Jason back to life. After watching Jason kill his friend, Tommy fled to the local police office when he told Sheriff Garris the events that took place; Garris thought he was crazy and put him in a cell for the night. With nobody to stop him, Jason returned to Camp Crystal Lake—reopened as Camp Forest Green—and proceeded to kill his way through the new counsellors. Tommy escaped the cell with the help of Garris' daughter, Megan, and traveled to the camp, where he carried out his plan to return Jason "home"; wrapping a chain around his neck, Tommy sunk Jason to the bottom of the lake and drowned him once again. While at the bottom of the lake, his throat was ground up by Megan using the propeller blades of a boat. As Jason rotted in the depths of the lake, a girl named Tina Shepard returned to the area help her get over the death of her father, whom she had accidentally killed in Crystal Lake with her telekinetic powers years earlier. While at the lake she attempted to use her powers to resurrect her father, but succeeded only in raising Jason from the dead. Jason killed a group teenagers vacationing next door to Tina, as well Tina's mother and doctor. Tina confronted Jason with her powers, eventually causing an explosion which sent him flying back into the lake. As Jason recovered from this assault, Tina was saved by the spirit of her father, who rose out of the water and dragged Jason back into the lake.Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood'' Resurrected once again by an underwater electric cable snagged by a boat anchor, Jason climbed aboard the S.S. Lazarus, a cruise ship full of high school graduates bound for New York City. He killed most of the passengers and sank the Lazarus, before chasing the few survivors—which included Rennie Wickam and Sean Robertson—into the heart of Manhattan. Rennie had been experiencing visions of Jason throughout the journey after an incident in her childhood when her stepfather pushed her into Crystal Lake as an attempt to make her swim. She nearly died when a young Jason Voorhees tried to drag her underwater; whether this event actually happened or was just another bizarre hallucination was never proven. Jason followed Rennie and Sean into the sewers of Manhattan, where he fell victim to a gush of toxic waste which flooded the tunnel and engulfed him. Rennie and Sean escaped as Jason was regressed to a child by the toxic substance; again, this may or may not have been one of Rennie's visions as opposed to actual events.Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan To Hell and back ]] Jason escaped New York and eventually found his way back to Crystal Lake. Meanwhile, the F.B.I began to realize the threat Jason Voorhees posed and took action against him. Setting up a trap, they managed to physically blow Jason's body apart. Thinking him dead and gone, they took his remains to a morgue in Ohio. But the coroner became hypnotized by Jason's still-beating heart and proceeded to eat it. Jason managed to take possession of the coroner's body and escape the F.B.I. But his dark soul could not exist indefinitely inside just anyone; he needed the body of another Voorhees to be truly reborn. Burning his way through several bodies in the process, Jason attempted to track down his only living relatives, his sister Diana Kimble, niece Jessica Kimble, and Jessica's baby daughter Stephanie. Jessica's ex-boyfriend Steven Freeman learned from Creighton Duke—a bounty hunter determined to take down Jason Voorhees—that, as Jason could be reborn through a Voorhees, so too could he killed by one. As Jason was reborn through the corpse of Diana, Stephen and Jessica worked together to kill him once and for all. Jessica succeeded in stabbing her uncle through the heart with a mystical dagger. After stabbing her evil uncle, Jason was dragged into Hell, where he slowly was psycologically tortured by visions of his aweful past. Jason lingered in the bowels of Hell, reliving his murders at Camp Crystal Lake in a seemingly eternal nightmare. He was finally motivated to "wake up" by Freddy Krueger, a supernatural serial killer whose specialty was killing teenagers in their dreams. Posing as Pamela Voorhees, Freddy manipulated Jason into going to Elm Street in the town of Springwood, whose citizens had repressed the memory of Freddy, thus robbing him of his powers. When Jason started murdering teenagers on Elm Street, the people of Springwood began to suspect that Freddy Krueger had returned, and their fear replenished the dream demon's powers. But Freddy struggled to get rid of Jason, who began imposing on his territory and stealing his potential victims. Losing his patience, Freddy revealed his true identity to Jason, causing a battle to erupt between the two killers, which ranged from Freddy's dream world to Jason's home of Crystal Lake. During the fight, Freddy discovered Jason's subconscious fear of drowning and exploited it by returning him to the moment he drowned as a child. But when Jason woke up from his nightmare, he was able to inflict physical damage of Freddy, ripping his arm off and stabbing him through the chest with his own clawed hand. As Freddy was finished off by his would-be victim Lori Campbell, the defeated Jason sank back into Crystal Lake. He emerged sometime later holding Freddy's severed head, which then winked and laughed; whether this was a dream or reality is unknown. Future By the year 2008, Jason had been captured by the U.S. government and was being held at Camp Crystal Lake Research Facility. Government researcher Rowan LaFontaine led several attempts to execute him, but was unsuccessfully due to Jason's uncanny ability to regenerate damaged body cells. Eventually, Rowan decided to cryogenically freeze Jason until they could find out what else to do with him, but the government already had plans to make profit by studying his regenerative powers. Jason managed to break free from his contraints and murdered several soldiers in the facility, before Rowan lured him into the cryonic chamber. Just as she activated the cryogenic suspension, Jason stabbed through the door with his machete, freezing them both inside the sealed chamber. As the centuries pass, Earth became too polluted to support life, with mankind moving to a new planet called Earth Two. Jason and Rowan were finally discovered in the year 2455 by a group of students on a field trip to the abandoned world. They took the two bodies aboard their spacecraft, The Grendel, and succeeded in reanimating Rowan, but declared Jason deceased. When Jason unthawed, he proceeded to murder everyone aboard The Grendel. Although the ship's team of soliders, led by Sgt. Brodski, did their best to repel the killer, only the android Kay-Em 14 was successful in destroying Jason, blasting his body apart. Jason's corpse was left in the medical station, where his body was rebuild by the computer's advanced nanotechnology. The computer replaced his missing body tissue with cybernetic technology, transforming him into "Uber Jason", who attacked Rowan and the students again. They distracted Jason with a virtual reality simulation of Crystal Lake, while Sgt. Brodski attempted to repair the damaged ship. As the others escaped, Brodski sacrificed himself by maneuvering himself and Jason away from the survivors and into the atmospere of Earth Two, where they were apparently burned to death and and landed in a forest lake. All that appeared to remain of the terror that was Jason Voorhees is his charred hockey mask; with this, it would appear that Jason was truly and permanently dead.Jason X Remake Another timeline featuring Jason Voorhees exists that was created by the 2009 re-imagining of Friday the 13th. To see this character's information on this version of the character go to Jason Voorhees (remake timeline). Powers and abilities Jason is invulnerable and extremely difficult to kill, withstanding injuries that would be fatal to anyone else, such as being stabbed in the shoulder, being hanged, or even receiving an axe to the face. It is possible that he cannot feel pain, having suffered many injurys with little reactions from them, like his hand being split down the middle (Part 4). He is not impossible to kill at first, but after being killed by Tommy and resurrected by a bolt of lightning, Jason is even harder to kill, and even stronger than before. He can survive bullet wounds, electrocution, and to an extent, fire. Apparently he can breathe underwater, despite his drowning in Crystal Lake as a mortal at age 11. Freddy does nearly drown Jason in his nightmare at one point, but before doing so he reverted him back to his human form (in the dream world only). He can also survive getting blown to pieces, in which his heart can hypnotize anyone into eating it, causing the victim to be possessed. While possessing a victim, his reflection in a mirror is that of his true form. After a while, Jason must transfer into someone else's body as a worm creature traveling from his current victim's mouth to his next victim's mouth. This will cause the previous victim to gruesomely melt away. He can also leave the victim's body in the form of a Hellbaby. In order to be reborn, he must possess the body - whether it be living or dead - of another Voorhees. He also has super strength, as he can lift a person up with one arm (usually while killing them), crushes their heads with his bare hands, smashes through walls, and at one point, punches a person's head off. If Jason is killed, he can be resurrected by various means (most notably electricity), which is why in order for him to truly be destroyed, there must be no corpse left at all, as he is dragged to Hell at the end of Jason Goes to Hell when another Voorhees (Jessica Kimble) stabs him in the heart with a special dagger, the only way to permanently kill him. However, even in this case, someone from the inside can resurrect him. When burned in Earth 2's atmosphere, however, it appears that only his hockey mask remains, leaving him completely destroyed; however, novelizations of the film state that he survived. Every time he is resurrected, or recovers from serious and near-fatal injuries, he becomes more powerful. Jason can also regenerate. On a few occasions he is stabbed in the eyes, yet retains his eyesight. For example, In Part VI, his neck is broken, but in Part VII, his neck appears to be intact. Though quite vast, Jason's regeneration ability does seem to have its limits; in Jason X, he is apparently killed when Kay-Em 14 blasts off his right arm, left leg, the right side of his chest and abdomen, and most of his head. When he is subjected to a regenerative nanotechnology process in Jason X and transformed into a cyborg, Jason becomes even stronger; his strength is enhanced to the point where he can punch through solid steel, he is completely bulletproof, and can survive in the vacuum of space unaided. In addition to his various superhuman abilities, Jason has shown to be skilled in the use of various weapons, both melee and ranged. Even the simplest of tools can become a deadly weapon when in Jason's hands, ranging from an ice pick (Part 2) to a simple heated rock (Jason Takes Manhattan). Jason is also highly intelligent and a master of stealth, being able to set up different booby traps. On numerous occasions, Jason often stalks an entire group of people at once. On these occasions, he easily avoids detection, and picks off the group members one by one without anyone else noticing. In other media *Jason appeared in some episodes of Robot Chicken. In one of them, he stalks the Scooby Doo gang. In another episode, That Hurts Me, he appeared alongside other horror movie villains - namely Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers, Ghostface, Pinhead, and Leatherface - on the Big Brother show. Jason's role is relatively minor. While playing charades with Michael and Leatherface (none of the three can talk), he did the robot and the funky chicken (Robot Chicken), though Freddy says that the answer was the Da Vinci Code. *Jason also appeared in an episode of Family Guy, It Takes A Village Idiot, and I Married One. He talks in a sophisticated voice and is interviewed on the lake being cleaned, though he stabs two girls dead. He is also the manager of a store and threatens to kill the clerk if she screws up. *He also appeared in the spoof movie Stan Helsing as an antagonist. Like Leatherface, he has the least screen time. His appearance is changed to that of a hockey player (as a reference to his hockey mask), with a red hockey shirt and wielding a hockey stick as a weapon. He is renamed Mason. He and Michael are the third and fourth to be defeated; Stan pulls on their masks, and, after Teddy sprays ketchup on them, kicks them out through the door where they are eaten by Sammyboy the dog. *He also appeared in several comics, including a comic based off'' Jason X'', a battle with Freddy and Ash (Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash, set after Freddy vs. Jason), and a crossover series with Leatherface. Gallery See Jason Voorhees/Gallery References Category:The Voorhees Family Category:Friday the 13th Category:Friday the 13th characters Category:Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Monster Category:Supernatural Category:Masked Killers Category:Masked killers